


A different kind of soulmate

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Silas University, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to die or age in the world is to find our soulmate. They are almost always surprising but you can't deny the connection you just have to follow the feeling. Soulmates finally found each other in Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I got this idea after seeing an AU idea on a Carmilla facebook group. Saying about what if you never aged or died until you found your soulmate so you could spend your entire life with 'the one'. An interesting comment was made about hunting down your soulmate in a violent manner and here we are. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know.

Soulmate. A person whom you have an immediate, undeniable and unbreakable connection with from the moment you meet. A connection that you've never experienced before, simply drawn to them and over time the connection grows stronger, feelings and experiences become far more intense. Also the only way you can live your life is to find your soulmate. Never-aging and never-ending life until the moment you meet your soulmate. Only then your life begins so you can share it with the one person of your life.

****

Carmilla had slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the instructions the Dean had given her. Go to room 307, seduce the girl, lead them back to the Dean for the ritual. Carmilla didn't know why she bothered explaining it anymore over 300 years of playing this game she knew what to do.

As Carmilla walked closer to the door she could hear talking, she'd already been told why this girl was chosen, an investigative nosy little girl called Laura Hollis. Carmilla had to hide the smile at the thought of this girl causing her Mother trouble.

Opening the door the talking stopped and so did Carmilla. Laura spun around on the chair and Carmilla felt a warmness wash over her and heard fast beating pump through her chest. Quickly, despite the loud thumping of her heart in her eyes, she moved into the room and headed straight for the messy bed.

“Hey.” Carmilla dumped her bag on the bed as Laura brought her chair around, the look of confusion on her face. Was she having the same overwhelming feeling Carmilla was trying to hide?

“Um. Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Carmilla looked away and walked towards the fridge, anything to try and distract her from the buzzing feeling all throughout her body.

“Carmilla.” Laura simply stared. “I'm your new roommate, sweetheart.” Carmilla fiddled with the music docking station as Laura tried to process what was happening. Carmilla glanced at her. If Laura was feeling the same she was doing a good job at hiding it.

Could this be Carmilla's soulmate? Is that what she was feeling? Carmilla knew for certain that this feeling was something new and intense. Why didn't it feel full though? Why did it feel like Laura wasn't the same?

“My what?” Laura asked. Unsure if it was confusion in her voice or disbelief, Carmilla decided to speak simply as she turned on the docking station to something punk rock.

“Your new roommate.” Carmilla walked to the fridge and pulled it open, not being able to hide her snark this time after Laura spoke.

“I have a roommate,” Laura told her.

“Well, don't you catch on fast.” Laura gave a small groan as Carmilla picked up a can of grape soda, shut the door and stood up.

“No, I mean I have a pre-existing roommate. A prior roommate. Her name is Betty.” Carmilla cracked the can open and took a mouthful after talking.

“Oh, yeah? Where's she?” Carmilla continued to drink, trying to distract herself from the warmth sweeping her body and the uncomfortable look on Laura's face.

“She's... missing right now,” Laura explained. Carmilla put down the can on the side before walking over to the bed and started rifling through Betty's discarded items.

“I see. So, you can't produce this Betty or anything, but you'd like me to leave?” Laura looked up to Carmilla.

“Well, I wouldn't put it exactly like tha-”

The bathroom door opened and Danny Lawrence walked out. An ill look on her face.

“Hollis, I'm not sure if it was those cookies or what, but I'm not feeling great,” Danny told her, not acknowledging Carmilla at first. Carmilla's eyes locked on Danny, a huge swell of intense feelings merged through her body. It only became worse when Danny finally realised she was there.

They both locked eyes, an undeniable overwhelming feelings came over them, like their nerves were on fire. Danny looked to Laura before covering her mouth.

“I think I'm gonna be sick,” Danny said before rushing into bathroom and bolting the door. Carmilla was sweating and full of confusion.

“I gotta go,” Carmilla muttered before practically running out of the room. Leaving Laura to care for a sick Danny, who tried to explain exactly what she felt.

****

Several times Danny and Carmilla had been in the same space since then and every time it was clear that the intense feelings were created by each others company.

Danny stared at Carmilla while Laura was hunting things down on her latop. The same thoughts ran through Danny's head, the same ones that always ran through her head when she saw Carmilla. Stupid, short, smug, non-caring asshole. It was always the same. How could the lazy, book reading, rude, useless woman be her soulmate?

Carmilla could feel the stares she was receiving but chose to ignore them as she had done with a lot of stuff from Danny. She refused the idea that this lanky, annoying, self proclaimed protector was her soulmate.

Carmilla tried to focus on reading but even when Laura had gotten Danny's attention back it was hard to think. Chucking her book on the bed she got up and grabbed her jacket before walking out of the dorm. Danny couldn't stand it any longer, she made some excuse to Laura and went after Carmilla.

She caught her as she was walking out of the dorm building and on to the campus. Danny called her a few times but Carmilla kept walking. It wasn't until Danny grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around she actually stopped.

“What?” Carmilla snapped. More than annoyed by Danny's pursuit.

“We need to talk, you can't keep ignoring this. I know you feel this too.”

“I have been ignoring it and I will continue to ignore it because there is no way you can be my soulmate.” Danny smiled.

“You thought Laura was didn't you?” Danny questioned. Carmilla hesitated. “You saw her and got that feeling that she was your soulmate but then it turned out it was me. It's what you're such an ass isn't it?” Carmilla clenched her hand into a fist.

“No, that not why I'm an ass,” Carmilla retorted. “For a brief moment in a long long time I actually thought... I thought maybe this attractive annoying girl at her desk, maybe she is the one. But no, I get the pain in the ass, freakishly tall T.A. You're not my soulmate because what I feel can never be love for you.” Danny paused a frown on her face, watching Carmilla carefully.

“I thought it was her too,” Danny told her honestly. “When the feeling appeared when I was in the bathroom... I was thinking about Laura and yeah...” Danny stopped herself. “Maybe that's why we got this feeling because we both want the same person, maybe our bond is to hate.” Carmilla shook her head.

“My feelings are beyond hate for you. I... when I realised it wasn't her and the longer I'm around you. It grows this feeling, right at the core of my stomach. It's not love, friendship, or hate. The only thing I desire from you is for you to die.” Danny's breath caught in her throat. The intensity of loathing in Carmilla's eyes made it clear that she was being honest.

A smile crept on Danny's lips before she let out a short laugh. Carmilla gave a weird look of confusion.

“Thank god. I honestly thought I was going nuts, thinking maybe that it was just me who felt like that. At least knowing you have that same kind of feelings makes it easier to understand.”

“So you're happy that my only desire is to kill you?” Carmilla questioned.

“Well of course I'm not happy about it. At least I know the feeling is mutual,” Danny answered simply. 

Carmilla looked away, unsure what to say or do. Danny could sense the uncomfortable feeling that Carmilla held.

“What do we do now then? Try and live with it until we die? Kill each other? What?” Carmilla questioned with a hardened voice. Danny looked uncertain.

“Laura needs my help with this and I think you actually like what she is doing so I think for the time being we should try to ignore this.” Carmilla gave a small disbelieving chuckle.

“Ignore it? You just got me to admit it that this murderous feeling is mutual now you want to ignore it. It doesn't work like that,” she snapped, her fist clenched as she glared at Danny. Danny towered over her, matching her anger.

“As long as Laura needs my help, I'm not going down,” Danny told her firmly. Carmilla gave a crooked smile, her glares increasing her hatred.

“Then you best make sure she always needs you because the moment she doesn't, you're done.” Carmilla stormed off. Letting Danny absorb her could words, she was serious about taking her down.

****

Weeks upon weeks had past. Carmilla had been caught and admitted to being a vampire and lure for young girls, which only fueled Danny's hate further. Several fights had occurred between them. The library trip had recovered J.P. Laura had been momentarily possessed by the Dean and made a deal with Carmilla. Carmilla had retrieved the blade of Hastur and had taken a leap at the Dean and Lophi.

Dorm room 307 was practically empty. Only a traumatized and distraught Laura and a strange feeling Danny remained. Laura was curled up in her bed, Danny held her as she sobbed. Despite seeing Carmilla dive with the sword, hearing her final words, Danny couldn't help the sickening feeling in her chest. Could that really be it for her soulmate? To die in a heroic leap? Not even by Danny's hand. Is that why she felt a twisted pain in her heart because they didn't finish it? They didn't get the chance to fight it out. Did Danny feel cheated at the lost opportunity of her dead soulmate? Why did she feel so wrong when she thought of Carmilla as dead? Would it make her better if she managed to find the body? Should she try?

****

Danny had tried to convince herself not to go back into the crator, that she didn't need to see Carmilla's dead body. There was that twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It was growing more intense the further she explored the partly collapsed caverns and tunnels. Danny kept a tight grip on the stake in her hand, even if Carmilla was dead she didn't want to be down here defenseless there were a lot of vampires and she didn't like the idea of being caught weak if any survived.

Stumbling down rubble Danny walked into the large cavern chamber. Bodies of vampires and students scattered the floor. The battle of Silas had casualities both sides. Danny eyes scanned the room for the corpse of the leather pants wearing pain in the ass. It took her a few minutes but she found her. Her corpse laying near the edge of the chasm her arm hanging over. Danny tucked the stake in her belt and ran over to her.

Danny grabbed Carmilla and dragged her away from the edge and crouched down beside her. Her eyes almost in a panic. She didn't know how her body survived the consuming force of the sword but here she was. Danny's heart pounded the longer she looked at her. Could a vampire die if they hadn't been staked? Her body was unharmed. Danny hesitated and put a hand on her chest, no heartbeat, no rise and full of her chest with breath. That was it then. The end of her nemesis. The end of Countess Carmilla Karnstein. Why did that thought still make her sick?

Danny went to remove her hand when a tight almost crushing grip went around her wrist, Danny jumped and grabbed her stake as Carmilla's hand had shot to her wrist. Carmilla's eyes weakly flickered open, resting briefly upon Danny.

“Of course it's you, Xena,” Carmilla muttered, not exactly surprised but slightly disappointed it was her. “You going to take me out?”

“I actually came to see if you were alive or not. I kept getting this sick feeling that you were still alive... though I guess now would be a good time to kill you. You can't exactly fight back.” Carmilla gave a weak smile.

“It's true. If you do plan on ending this can you at least help me stand up? I don't want to die on my back.” Danny stared at her, contemplating it. She gave a nod before leaned down to help her up, Carmilla offered her arm as soon as Danny was close enough.

Danny only just heard the low deep growl before Carmilla wrapped her arm around her, she felt sharp fangs pierce her throat. Danny screamed and went to move back, stumbling to the floor, she dragged Carmilla with her who refused to let go, she straddled Danny, her arm around Danny's neck pulling her close as she drank deeper from her. Thirsty and savage bites, trying to get as much from her. As Danny's back hit the floor, Carmilla felt a sharp pain tear into her stomach, the stake had torn through skin and flesh. Danny started to panic when she realised her attack had failed, in those painful biting moments she knew that her soulmate would end the hatred.

Carmilla pulled her fangs out and clamped her hand around Danny's throat, keeping her alive for the moment. Blood dripped from Carmilla's mouth as she gave a crooked smile, showing off her bloody teeth. With her free hand she pulled out the stake and tossed it aside, groaning loudly as blood slipped from her stomach, the stake clattered on the floor.

“You should have left me to rot down here. It's the only way you would've stayed alive,” Carmilla told her. “I loathe you beyond all belief and Laura doesn't need you anymore, she'll have me. I know I will never feel anything as intense as I have with you, I will always have an empty spot that is supposed to be your hate but I would rather be immortal then spend another minute knowing that I am connected to you. You tried, Xena but you could never beat me.” Danny smiled.

“Kill me, Fangface. It's the last satisfaction you'll get,” she muttered. Carmilla nodded as she let got of Danny's neck and sank her teeth back into her throat.

Danny gripped the back of Carmilla's t-shirt as the pain grew worse, she gasped and groaned before there was a rip of flesh and Danny's body went limp and lifeless. Carmilla spat out the flesh and got off her. Blood ran down her mouth, chin and neck, her eyes black and cold as she felt the overwhelming satisfaction fade swiftly to emptiness. It was end of the only connection that made Carmilla feel human in the last 300 years.


End file.
